Dark Blue
by tess the magic dragon
Summary: I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue. Massington two-shot.
1. we were boxing the stars

**Co-authored by: Aly :D**

Massie Block slipped on her worn-out Nirvana shirt. Her ripped Hudsons, which she got at a garage sale for five dollars, wasn't tight or too baggy or her. Her coffee-colored hair was smooth and smelled like Cocoa Butter. She grabbed her red iPod shuffled and blasted the newest PATD song. She snatched off her black Dickies bookbag off her bed headboard and scurried downstairs.

She grabbed banana and chewed until her mouth was filled with banana mush. She swallowed it all and brushed her teeth. She checked the time.

7:00.

"Crap!" she cussed at herself. The late bell would ring in 15 minutes. She went outside, unlocked her bike and rode as fast as she could to school. She saw her guy best friend, Derrick Harrington, running to school. Massie felt the urge to stop and tell him to go on the back part of her bike, but decided against it.

She yelped as she slammed into the bike rack and scurried up the steps of her school, Briarwood Octavian Country Day.

"You didn't wait for me!" she could hear Derrick screech from behind and fought back a giggle as she raced to her locker. 238. Or was it 236? And what was her combo again?

"Here." A cool hand grabbed her arm, causing Massie to spin around. It was Derrick, thank god. It wasn't some random kid. "It's got your combo and everything. You usually forget, dumbass."

Massie grinned and decided to ignore the insult. "Thanks," she breathed as she opened her locker. It wasn't unusual for Derrick to do this for her. Or to know what she was thinking. They always claimed they were twins separated at birth.

Derrick slammed her locker door and grinned to her face. "Let's go, twerp-face."

Massie rolled her eyes at Derrick's tireless child insults. She and Derrick scurried to Pre-Algebra class and as they got into the class, the bell rung.

"Massie, Derrick. Get to class earlier next time," Mrs. Kirk firmly said. They quickly nodded and took the only two seats all the way in the back corner of the class.

Derrick immediately slipped on his glasses as Massie blinked, remembering what she had forgotten. If that made sense.

Her contacts. She wasn't wearing them. She was _blind_.

"You okay?" Derrick whispered, shaking his Shaky Oxi-gel pencil. "You look lost, somehow. And you're better at Pre-Algebra than I am."

Massie squirmed in her seat. "Forgot my contacts," she murmured.

Derrick sighed. "We have the same prescription. Use mine," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked, making sure before taking the glasses.

"Yeah, I can copy off of you anyway."

Massie sucker-punched him and quickly wrote down the notes Mrs. Kirk wrote down on the chalkboard. As Derrick leaned into Massie's desk to copy off her notes, Massie smelled a good, spicy, somewhat exotic scent.

"Are you wearing cologne, Little Miss Thang?" Massie teased.

Derrick turned red. "I'm not a girl," he coughed. "And it's not cologne. It's...uh...soap."

Massie giggled. "Since when does soap smell spicy?" she asked. "Who're you wearing it for?"

"No one," Derrick blurted. "Come on, we need to work on this stuff. So shut up. What's the value of x?"

"It's 8," Massie replied evenly. She flicked the eraser dust off her desk. "Who. Is. It?"

"No one. I swear. And it can't be 8 because I just got the answer and it's 5."

"Nuh uh. I proofed it. And it says so on the board. Now who is it?" Massie stared at her best friend. "Your glasses are uncomfortable..."

"Yeah, they are." Derrick stared off into the distance. "And it's no one."

"Yeah, right." Massie snorted. "Come on, we're biffles." She elbowed him. "Who is it?"

"Uh," Derrick rubbed his eyes. "It's...Alicia."

Massie hesitated to slap him across the face. "Alicia? As is Alicia Rivera??"

"What? Jealous?" he smirked, suddenly having the upper hand.

"No, I'm not. It's just that...I mean it's Alicia. She's been our enemy since 2nd grade when she first tripped you." Massie knocked on his possibly-hollow head. "Don't you remember?"

"No," he lied. "Well, she's pretty. So, why not?"

"Well, I'm pretty too!" Massie blurted.

"What?"

"Nothing," Massie mumbled. "Just self-esteem issues." She glared at her paper. Suddenly the x's and y's were all glaring back.

"You have issues," Derrick laughed. "Don't worry, I have issues, too."

"No kidding." Massie scraped her pencil across her paper, tearing a big whole in it.

"But why do you hate Alicia so much?" Derrick asked stupidly.

"Because she's evil." Massie stared at her best guy friend in exasperation.

"But she's hot," he retorted.

"But she's a bitch."

"But she smells nice."

"What the hell? You've smelled her?"

Derrick stared at the ground. "Maybe."

Massie rolled her amber eyes. "Perv."

"May I catch that again?"

"PERV," Massie repeated, only a little louder.

Derrick scoffed. "Whatever. I really don't know what's your problem, dude."

"It's the fact that you even consider liking her," Massie said, frowning.

Derrick's brown eyes stared into Massie's amber ones.

"You like me don't you?" A big, fat grin grew on his face.

Massie widened her eyes. "Ego, much? And no. I don't." _Even if I do_.

Where'd _that_ thought come from?

Derrick flared his nostrils. "At least I have a life."

"I do have one!" Massie shot back, not even noticing that the bell just rang.

"Sure, Mrs. Brendon Urie. Whatever you say." Derrick stood up and gathered his belongings. "I'll see you at PE."

She angrily stabbed her pencil in her red spiral notebook. Stupid hormones.

She dumped all her stuff messily in her bookbag and went off to her next class, US History.

Which, may I mention, was with Alicia.

As Massie entered the class, she saw Alicia and her clones—Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory—look at her with pure disgust.

"Oh, great it's Pissy," Alicia waved her hand in front of her nose.

"At least my nose hasn't been worked on 20 times," Massie shot back as she sat down on her seat.

"Speaking of, you could really use a nose job. To get rid of that scar." She smirked as the clones giggled. Massie subconsciously touched her nose. Alicia had given her that scar. In second grade. After tripping Derrick.

"Maybe you could pay for it," she hissed. "Considering you did it to me."

"Not my fault your nerdy friend is clumsy," Alicia cooed innocently.

"He's not a nerd," Massie replied icily.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?"

Massie ignored her and sat down. Alicia and her nanobots cackled in laughter.

Lunch was complete torture. The 6th graders had taken her usual table, forcing Massie to follow Derrick to Alicia's table.

Alicia looked genuinely surprised to see the two. "Coming back for more, Massie?" she asked in a sugar-coated voice. Massie glared as Derrick stared lovingly at Alicia.

"Actually, I was hoping if we could sit here." Derrick cleared his voice, causing Alicia to notice him. It was as if she had seen him for the first time. Her cheeks grew pink.

"Of course," Alicia purred, making room for one more person. Leaving Massie alone to face the other grades.

By PE it was official--the two were an item. Alicia had obviously fixed up her PE uniform--either that, or it looked unnaturally perfect on her--just for Derrick, who was still lovestruck. Massie sighed as she tugged on her too-big PE shorts.

She noticed Alicia take her spot next to Derrick, occasionally helping her to do a work out move. When she didn't even workout. All she did was socialize with her stupid friends all the time.

She evilly squinted her eyes at Alicia, who was giggling like mad when Derrick was holding down her shins.

Then, Massie's heart shattered.

She was waiting at her locker for Derrick--as usual--when she saw them. Kissing. In the hallway.

It was as if Massie didn't exist anymore. Alicia would probably force him to stop being friends with Massie. He'd have to delete every memory--playing at the park, finding out her phobia of ducks, that one time when he dropped a popsicle down his pants--and become one of Alicia's brainless boy toys.

Meaning Massie would have to start over.

Massie hung her head, her now-sweaty hair covering her face. She stuffed her hands in her Atryu hoodie and kicked as many rocks as possible to her next class, English.

She closed her eyes and sang very, very softly to herself, her and Derrick's favorite Secondhand Serenade song, Fall For You. As she continued to hum it, she knocked into Derrick. She looked up, his arm clasped by a manicured hand.

Her eyes watered, she looked away and walked down the hall.

Derrick's eyes darkened. He hesitated to follow her.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"No, babe. We gotta go," Alicia tugged on his arm, and he followed her like a slave he was destined to be.

English was the last period of the day, and the only class Massie had where she was isolated from both Alicia and Derrick, giving her time to think.

_He doesn't like me anyway. Why go for him? It's obvious he likes Spanish bitches with perfect _everything, Massie sighed as she waited for Mrs. Alan to explain their writing assignment.

"Your assignment for today is to write to a loved one," Mrs. Alan started, causing Massie to gape. "He or she can be a lost love, a dead grandparent, or even just your mother or father." A few kids snickered. "You will be given one week to complete this task. You do not need to send the letter unless it is necessary."

Massie started to write. She knew who she'd write to, of course.

_Dear Derrick,_

_I've had feelings for you since the day we met. The memories of us baking cookies, holding hands and even when I kissed you on the lips in 3rd grade because it was a dare. When you told me you liked that whore earlier, you don't even want to know how bad that felt. When I saw Alicia I wanted to tear out her hair and stab her brown eyes. Sorry for the gory display. But..._

_I think I love you._

_Your friend (who wants to be so much more than a friend)_

_Massie_

Massie contemplated throwing the paper away. It was just too risky. Turning it in would be good, but there was a slight chance that someone--Derrick--might find it. She sighed and stuffed it into her binder as the bell rang.

"Massie!" Derrick ran up to Massie and enveloped her in a hug. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" she snapped, struggling to escape the hug. What am I doing?

Derrick let go. "Oh. Sorry." He lowered his voice. "Is it...you know...your time of month?"

Massie glared into his eyes. "No."

"Oh, well...why are you acting like this?"

There was only one thing left to do. "Well, you tell me. Do you want to stay friends and never know the reason or know the reason and lose me as a friend?"

He stared at her in silence.

"Kids? The bell rang, time to go home," Mrs. Alan said. They quietly walked out of the classroom.

"Well?" she said.

"Just tell me. But I want to stay your friend."

"Pick one."

Derrick sighed. "This'll be the hardest thing ever to say," Derrick's eyes actually filled with tears. Massie couldn't believe herself.

She went through her bookbag and took out her binder, pulling out the love letter. She unceremoniously stuffed the it into his arms. "I expect it to be in my locker tomorrow. Not another word to me after this," she sniffled.

And she walked away.


	2. you were swinging for Mars

Derrick Harrington leaned back on his bed, tossing a mini-soccer ball at the wall. Had he read the letter yet? No. Did he want to stay friends with Massie? Yes. But a small part of him wanted to know what was wrong.

It was as if he was divided into four parts—Massie's best friend, the captain of the BOCD soccer team, Alicia's boyfriend…

And himself. Derrick Harrington. The boy who could do anything. The boy who _had_ everything. But he was losing the one thing he'd always wanted. Someone he could tell anything to. Massie was like his diary, except she was, well, human.

Derrick sighed and pulled his blonde locks. He reached for his backpack and pulled out the letter. _Do I really want to do this? _Derrick sighed and slowly opened the letter, as if it was going to bite him. His brown eyes read over word after word, his heart beating faster and faster.

_Slow down, this night's a perfect shade of dark blue, dark blue. Have you ever been alone in alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue…_

Derrick set down the letter and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Who could possibly be calling? Oh, Alicia. Of _course_.

"Hey," he greeted his girlfriend. He pounded his fist on his knee. "What's up?"

"Where are you?!" Alicia shouted into the phone. Derrick pulled his cell phone away from his ear. "You were supposed to meet me at Slice of Heaven over an _hour_ ago!"

Derrick punched his leg._ Crap_. "Uh…I'm getting you a present," he lied as he slipped on his Vans. "I'll see you there, okay?"

"Fine." Alicia hung up. Derrick sighed as he tugged on his jacket and headed for the door. Hesitating, he turned around and grabbed the letter, shoving it into his pocket. Maybe he'd read it later…

Derrick stopped at CVS and bought her cherry lip balm. He shoved the purchased lip balm in his pocket and rode as fast as he could to Slice of Heaven.

As he walked in, he saw Alicia at a table, waiting. As soon as Alicia saw him, she perked up and ran (walked, really) toward him.

"He's with me," Alicia fake-cooed toward the hostess' direction.

As they sat down, Alicia faced him and fluttered her long eyelashes. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, really," Derrick replied. He stared at the floor. "There's a meat-lovers pizza here, right?" He yawned.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. We don't need that much fat. We're getting _Thai_." She leaned toward him. "So….where's my present?" She smiled sweetly.

Derrick rolled the lip balm toward her. "It's cherry," he mumbled.

Alicia narrowed her eyes. "You got me _lip_ _balm_?" She clutched the stick and tossed it at a nearby table. "No, _thank_ you. I use lip gloss _only_." She glared at Derrick.

"You could at least say thank you," Derrick mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Derrick pretended to read the menu.

"That's what I thought," Alicia slathered on MAC lipgloss. "Now, lets not fight again. Kay, baby?" Alicia cooed.

_Bipolar bitch._ "Sure, babe." He stuffed his hand in his pocket and squeezed the letter. "I'll be back," he muttered."

"Where are you going?" Alicia's eye twitched.

"Bathroom." Derrick sprinted to the bathroom and checked if anyone was there. It was empty. He sighed with relief and sat under one of the sinks, pulling out the slightly crumpled letter.

_'When I saw Alicia I wanted to tear out her hair and stab her brown eyes. Sorry for the gory display. But...'_

Derrick laughed. He could always count on Massie to do or say something completely disgusting. It was one of the things he loved about her.

_Love? What?_

Derrick shook his head. He didn't love Massie. They were _best_ friends. And either way, it's not like she'd love him back or something.

Then, he noticed it. The 'but'. What now? Did she hate him or something?

_'I think I love you.'_

Derrick's insides dropped. He didn't know what do. Or even think. He simply stood there, as if he was frozen.

He slid the letter into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had to text Massie.

**DERRICK**: CAN WE TALK? I DIDNT READ THE LETTER YET.

He sighed as he waited for a response. The bathroom smelled like piss and moldy underwear. It was gross, but it was perfect. Massie would've loved it. She was weird like that, appreciating the worst things.

**MASSIE: **RETARD.

Derrick closed his eyes, hoping she'd agree. And that "RETARD" wouldn't be her only response.

**MASSIE: **IM AT THE TREEHOUSE.

Derrick grinned as he walked out of the bathroom, past the kitchen, and past the table. Alicia glared as Derrick passed. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

Derrick smirked. "I'm meeting my girlfriend."

Alicia's jaw dropped. "What. Are. You. _Talking_. About?" She clawed her purse. "_I'm_ your girlfriend!"

Derrick shrugged. "Guess not," he muttered as he sprinted out of the restaurant to Massie's house.

Derrick was finally there. The Block's lawn and house was very familiar to Derrick. The tree house that they'd built in second grade—with the help of their dads—was as well.

As he climbed up, his palms were getting sweaty. Making it harder for him to climb. He looked up and saw Massie's head pop out of a window. Just seeing her made Derrick go faster, and he did. He pushed open the floor door and climbed in.

"Hey," Massie muttered. Derrick was silent. "Hello?" Massie repeated, waving her hand in front of Derrick's face. Derrick just grinned as he walked up to her and did the one thing he'd always wanted to do. He just hadn't known at the time that he'd wanted to do it to Massie.

Derrick cupped Massie's face with his hands and leaned in, taking in everything about her. The way her amber eyes were twinkling with confusion and excitement. The way her brunette locks curled softly around her face. The way she smelled—like honey and cinnamon. He closed his eyes.

"I've always liked you," he murmured before planting his lips on hers. She'd technically been his first kiss in third grade when she'd been dared to kiss him. Oddly enough, that had happened in this very tree house. Only now it was different.

_He_ was kissing _her_. And she was kissing him back.

And that's all that mattered.


End file.
